


Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A McMath/Henn side scene for <i><b>Two Two One Bravo Baker</b></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

McMath is sitting cross-legged on his cot, rubbing a cloth patiently over the already pristine metal of his handgun. He’s dressed in desert boots, pale camouflage pants, and a faded khaki singlet, with his dog tags hanging loose on his chest. His reddish-fair hair is buzzed close in a futile attempt to stay cool; his skin is creamy-gold except for the light dusting of amber freckles on his shoulders and forearms, and the delicate crosshatching of ink on his biceps and back.

“What are you doing?” Henn asks, coming to lean in the open doorway.

He’s wearing pale camouflage pants and shirt with his sleeves rolled up, still in his gloves and body armor after an excursion outside the compound to let Margaret sample the evening sky. He’s faintly flushed after a day at a checkpoint on an unshaded stretch of highway, a tint of pink underlying the deep gold of his tan. His hair and eyebrows and eyelashes look straw-pale by comparison.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” McMath says, glancing up at him. “I’m cleaning my pistol.”

“I meant _after_ that,” Henn says with a slight smirk.

“Staying out of trouble,” McMath says narrowly. “Where’s Blackwood?”

“Don’t know, didn’t look for him,” Henn says indifferently.

McMath’s eyes flicker uncertainly, soften, before he looks down again. He thumbnails a bit of the cloth into the groove around the pistol’s grip and starts to rub back and forth. Henn shoulders away from the doorway, pulls the door shut, and moves a couple of steps closer so that he’s looming over McMath on the low cot.

“You’ll wear a hole in the fucking steel,” he says.

McMath doesn’t respond and just keeps working steadily; Henn kicks at one leg of the cot.

“You’ve been drinking with Barr again, haven’t you?” he frowns.

McMath looks up at him, his hands stilling unconsciously.

“Every time you get drunk with him,” Henn says, “you get all - ” he gestures at the pistol in Math’s hands “ – with me. What’s his fucking issue? What’s he fucking got against me?”

“Nothing,” McMath says. “No one’s got anything against you.”

“So he’s stirring up fucking shit for no reason?” Henn says.

“No,” McMath says sharply, and then more mildly, “he’s really not.”

Henn drops into a crouch next to the cot so that he’s looking up into McMath’s face.

“Just tell him to mind his own fucking business,” Henn says coaxingly. “It’s not hurting anything – Jesus, it’s a fuck, that’s all. It’s nothing.”

“Yeah,” McMath says, his earth-gray eyes soft and dark as he stares down at Henn’s upturned face.

Henn’s eyelids flick down as he looks at the pistol in McMath’s hand.

“That really is as clean as it’s going to get,” he says.

“I should start on my rifle, then,” McMath says.

Henn lowers his knees to the gritty linoleum floor and pushes up off his heels. He leans in, extracts the pistol from McMath’s failing grasp, and sets it aside.

“Henn,” McMath says warningly.

Henn leans in a little more and traces his gloved fingertips up the pale camouflage canvas covering McMath’s left thigh. Henn’s eyelids lift, his pale blue eyes glittering as he considers McMath from under the wheat-fair sweep of his eyelashes.

“Fuck it, Henn,” McMath says softly.

Henn’s slight smirk splits into a smile. He scrambles up off the floor and onto his knees on the cot, trying to straddle McMath’s lap which is impossible with McMath sitting cross-legged. McMath unfolds; his desert boots tangle momentarily in the bed cover, but then he extends his legs and plants his feet on the floor. Henn sinks down on him, grinning in anticipation as the curve of his behind meets the already thickening bulge in the crotch of McMath’s camouflage pants. McMath tips his hips, pushing up into Henn’s weight. With Henn straddling his lap, McMath’s looking up into the other man’s face: a reversal of the posture habitually imposed by McMath’s being taller by several inches. McMath’s gaze traces from Henn’s bright eyes to the slightly chapped curves of his mouth.

McMath leans back a little, bringing Henn’s weight to bear at a sweeter, sharper angle on his crotch. He flexes his stomach muscles and rolls his hips under Henn’s behind. Henn’s grin twists, slides slideways as he pulls his gloves off and tosses them over his shoulder. He bends his head, brings his mouth to within inches of McMath’s. McMath stretches upwards, lips parting and chin tilting. Henn rides the consequent shift of McMath’s hips and draws his face back just enough to stop their mouths from connecting. They’re rocking a little, McMath just playing the angle of his hips forwards and back, Henn pressing down each time McMath pushes up. McMath’s fingers curl around the waist tapes of Henn’s body armor. Henn’s smile blurs into a soft, open-mouthed sound of approval as McMath tears the tapes open, reaches for the tape at Henn’s left shoulder and peels that open too.

Henn catches his own lower lip in his teeth and tugs lazily. He leans back, rounds his shoulders and dips his head to let McMath lift the shell of his body armor off. McMath swings it aside and lets it fall from the edge of the cot to the floor. Henn flexes and arches his spine, grinding his weight in a slow circle on McMath’s crotch. McMath grimaces in narrow-eyed pleasure. Henn’s eyelids flicker heavily, his eyes darkening as they dilate. He leans in again, his hands glancing up McMath’s bare biceps, up the sinuous line of his neck, to the rust-scuffed skin of his jaw. McMath skims one hand up the front of Henn’s camouflage shirt and catches the cleft tip of his chin between thumb and forefinger.

Henn lets his mouth drop open a bit, his tongue lying soft behind his lower teeth. McMath slides his thumb up from Henn’s chin, over his lower lip and into his mouth. Henn pushes his chin forwards, pursing his lips around McMath’s lower knuckle and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. McMath catches his breath and his thighs tense under Henn.

“Jesus,” McMath says huskily.

Henn starts to slide his mouth briskly up and down McMath’s thumb, drawing his lips smoothly from the fleshy base to the broad flat nail and then sliding them back down again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” McMath says, as Henn pulls back and flickers the tip of his tongue around McMath’s thumbnail while staring brazenly into his eyes.

Henn pulls back and slides out of McMath’s lap, down onto his knees on the floor next to the cot. He tugs at McMath’s belt and then his fly buttons; McMath exhales loudly, nasally. Henn parts the front of McMath’s pants, palming the heavy cloth aside, and hooks his thumb inside the waist edge of McMath’s underwear. McMath throws his head back, pulling long shaking breathes in through flaring nostrils. Henn works the thick rod of McMath’s cock out of his underwear and circles his thumb and index finger around the foreskin-sheathed ridge of the glans.

“Oh … fuck,” McMath breathes, dropping his head forwards again to watch with shivering intensity as Henn dips his open mouth to exhale hotly around the tip of McMath’s cock.

“You smell fucking great,” Henn says with a lazy smile. “It’s making my mouth water.”

“ _Oh_ ,” McMath says quietly.

Henn bends his head a little lower, keeping his eyes locked with McMath’s, and flickers the tip of his tongue over the glossy patch of glans exposed by the unfurling edge of Mcmath’s foreskin. McMath shudders appreciatively. Henn curls his tongue tip inside Mcmath’s foreskin, then broadens the surface of his tongue to push the soft tissue back out of the way. McMath groans, and his hand comes up to rest on Henn’s nape.

“Fuck,” McMath says. “Oh fuck that’s - ”

Henn slips his open mouth over McMath’s exposed glans and sucks him in smoothly. McMath’s boot heel scrapes on the floor as his thighs tense.

“Oh fucking Jesus … ”

Henn slides his mouth up and down, his eyes closing and his cheeks hollowing. McMath’s hand moves from the nape of Henn’s neck to the curve of his skull, fingers splaying wide. He grimaces a little, trying to hold still, and then trying to restrain the shift of his hips to just the barest rocking. Henn hums deeply and pushes his mouth farther down on McMath’s cock. McMath stutters a sound of pleasure that makes Henn’s eyelids flutter open again. He draws his mouth slowly up McMath’s shaft, lingers at the tip for a moment, and finally pulls away, his lips flushed pink and swollen smooth.

“Fuck it man, come on,” he says, pulling back. “Get naked.”

McMath nods. Henn stands up and starts stripping himself. McMath pulls his singlet off over his head, his tags ringing against each other, throws it aside, and then stands to open his belt and fly buttons. They’re almost chest to chest, Henn with his face tipped up and McMath with his tipped down, both of them making hungry, abortive little gestures of mouth and jaw, not quite kissing as they skim their clothes off. Henn lifts one foot, clutching at McMath to steady himself as he tugs his bootlaces open, and then heeling his boot off.

“Gonna fuck you,” McMath murmurs, as Henn shifts his weight to the other side to extract himself from his other boot. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Henn straightens, his hands skimming haphazardly over the hard crests of McMath’s arms and chest.

“Yeah,” he says breathlessly. “Do that.”

McMath pulls back abruptly to kick his own boots off and strip the rest of his clothes off. He’s creamy white from chest to feet, with a light haze of red-blond hair on his chest, darkening to rust-brown in his groin and down his shins. There’s a large constellation of inked stars strewn over his right hipbone and around to the small of his back. Henn steps in close again, and this time their mouths do meet. McMath murmurs shapeless sounds of appreciation as his hands move over the sleek contours of Henn’s body, firm muscle under soft, smooth skin. Henn’s tanned the same deep rose-gold brown all over, with a fuzz of light brown hair at his groin. McMath pinches one deep brown nipple and then eats the little gasp of pleasure from Henn’s mouth. At last Henn pulls away, his eyelids half-shut.

McMath turns him, pushes him towards the cot. Henn kneels on the narrow mattress. McMath runs his hands up the other man’s back, presses him down and forwards until he’s folded over his own thighs, his head bowed to his forearms. McMath goes down onto his knees next to the cot. He strokes down the proud curve of Henn’s spine and spreads both hands on the flare of his hips. Henn shifts restlessly, tilting his tailbone up. McMath bends his head and drags his lips over the back of one hip. Henn growls impatiently.

“Up,” McMath says, splaying a hand on the underside of Henn’s right thigh. “Get your arse up.”

Henn pushes up from his heels a bit, exposing the cleft of his behind and the heavy sway of his cock and balls between his thighs.

“You are fucking beautiful, baby boy,” McMath sighs, rubbing a hand over the hard, deeply tanned curve of Henn’s buttock.

The cleft of his behind is a narrow flash of white and pink skin with a fuzz of fair brown hair trailing up between his thighs. McMath strokes a fingertip upwards over Henn’s anus, rubs a light circle over it. Henn groans softly. McMath leans in, his cheeks working as he draws a mouthful of spit, and the dips his head to lick wetly over Henn’s opening.

“Oh - _fuck_ ,” Henn whines. “Yeah.”

McMath leans back. He rubs his fingertip around in the wetness and then presses just the first join inside Henn’s opening.

“Oh,” Henn says softly.

McMath works up another mouthful of spit, extracts his finger, and uses his tongue to transfer the wetness again. This time he slips his finger in up to the middle knuckle and twists it backwards and forwards. He huffs his breath out audibly, his gaze flickering from his own hand up the curve of Henn’s spine, the crests of his vertebrae pressing pale inside his deeply tan skin. McMath spits one more time, and pushes the wetness inwards with his thumb this time. When he hooks his thumb inside, Henn rolls his hips luxuriously.

“Oh fuck man, that’s really nice,” he groans, his voice half muffled as he presses his face against his own forearm. “That feels really fucking nice.”

McMath catches his lip between his teeth as he jiggles his hand gently from side to side, winning a soft flurry of breathy little murmurs from Henn.

“Oh fuck, I feel really fucking open,” Henn says huskily.

McMath slips his thumb in and out, watching the delicate pink flesh flex and ease around it.

“You are,” he says.

Henn hunches up, brings his knees in farther under his chest.

“Come on man, fuck me,” he says.

McMath catches his own lower lip in his teeth as he draws his thumb slowly from Henn’s body.

“Get up on your knees,” Mcmath says.

Henn unfolds, rising up on his knees with his back still to McMath. He puts one hand on the rough concrete wall above the cot, and lets the other drop to his cock. He trails his fingers lightly up the length of his shaft. McMath gets onto the cot, kneeling with his knees to the outsides of Henn’s, his shins crossing Henn’s calves, to bring himself down to just the right height. He hunches, tucking his pelvis in under Henn’s, and wraps one fist around his cock. He smears his glans into the slick valley between Henn’s buttocks, up and down over his anus. Henn pushes back and down sharply, and McMath catches his breath as his glans slides in an inch or two.

“Oh – fuck,” Henn whines softly.

McMath rounds his spine and rolls his hips upwards so that the entire length of his shaft sheathes smoothly into Henn’s body. Henn makes a small, breathy sound in the back of his throat, and squeezes himself a little tighter. McMath hollows his spine and draws his hips downwards, dragging his cock slowly out again. Henn’s barely voiced response is a sliver of sound, high and thin. McMath rolls in again, pushing closer to put his mouth near Henn’s ear.

“You like that?” McMath murmurs.

Henn’s breathing crumples into small gasps as McMath rolls his hips again.

“You like the way that feels?” McMath says softly.

Henn manages a messy nod.

“Good,” McMath breathes, his hips moving a little more quickly now. “I like the way it feels too.”

He hooks his chin around the corner of Henn’s jaw, and Henn responds by turning his face towards McMath’s. They manage a twisting, glancing contact of open mouth to open mouth, tasting the heat and harshness of each other’s breathing. Henn groans messily and puts one hand on the rigid column of his own cock; he grips the base of the shaft, squeezes, then moves his grip a little higher and squeezes again, coaxing a thick drop of precum out of the slit as he works his hand upwards.

“Oh fuck,” Henn says. “Oh fuck me.”

McMath exhales hard, his upper lip curling in a soft snarl of pleasure. He kicks his hips a little harder, his inward thrusts turning percussive. Henn drops his head, lets it rock loosely with the slight jolting of his body in response to McMath’s movements. He slides his fingers slowly over and around his glans. McMath winds one forearm around Henn’s waist to pull him in and down as McMath’s guides them both down onto his heels. Henn groans as he parses the change of angle and the deepened penetration.

“Come on,” McMath coaxes, his lips brushing the nape of Henn’s neck where the pale gold hairs give way to deep golden skin. “Ride me.”

Henn presses his free hand against the wall, the muscles along the back of his arm springing taut under his skin. He starts to shift in McMath’s lap, a slow circling roll of his hips punctuated with smooth lifts and sudden jabs downwards. He’s tugging on the head of his cock now, with quick light pulls. McMath digs his thumbs into the thick wedges of muscle at the angle of Henn’s neck and shoulders. Henn groans loudly and his movements turn faster and more reckless.

“Oh fuck,” he says shakily. “Oh yeah fuck.”

McMath hooks him with a forearm around the chest and tugs him back again. Henn arches his spine, letting his head fall up and back to rest against the broad crest of McMath’s shoulder. Henn’s eyes are closed and his mouth is half-open, little fragments of sound and breath falling from his lips as he twists and squirms on McMath’s cock. McMath sleeks both hands down Henn’s body, down the broad planes of his chest and the complex corrugations of his stomach to his hips. McMath grips him by the hipbones and the next time Henn drops down on McMath’s cock, McMath tugs him back into his lap to intensify the sweet shock as they slam together.

“Oh fuck it yes, fuck me,” Henn gasps.

McMath growls, repeating the maneuver with an added twist of his hips that makes Henn sob his breath out softly.

“Oh – fuck – please,” Henn says breathlessly as McMath jerks under him.

McMath makes a blurry sound of amusement and dips one hand into Henn’s crotch, fumbling over and then below Henn’s own hand.

“You’re getting there,” McMath says approvingly as he cups his hand under the firming curves of Henn’s balls.

“Oh yeah, fuck,” Henn says, “oh – oh - ”

“Shh,” McMath says, gripping Henn’s hips to stifle his movements. “Stop, shh, stop.”

Henn gives a querulous little moan as Mcmath’s pushes him up from his lap, off his cock.

“Get on your back,” McMath says, scrambling back off the cot.

Henn unravels, an unorganized spill of golden brown limbs, and lies across the cot with his hips hanging at the mattress’s edge, his thighs spread, and his bare feet planted squarely on the linoleum floor. McMath hooks his discarded camouflage pants off the floor and drops then between Henn’s feet, flipping the fabric together to form a sort of pad. McMath kneels down on it, his hips between Henn’s thighs. Henn lifts one foot, hooking the arch onto the crest of McMath’s hipbone.

“Come on,” Henn says. “Come on.”

McMath takes hold of his cock, leans in, and lines himself up. He nudges himself into the soft, slick ring of Henn’s anus, and then shifts forwards sharply enough to shove himself home in one breath-taking slide. He catches hold of Henn’s ankle, scoops it to from his hip to his shoulder, and wraps his forearm around Henn’s lifted thigh. McMath starts to rock, a brisk, smooth, shallow play of his cock inside Henn’s body. Henn hisses in satisfaction, and takes hold of his cock again. He tugs at himself, mirroring McMath’s rhythm.

“Fuck me harder,” Henn groans. “Get it in deeper and fuck me harder.”

McMath shrugs Henn’s heel off his shoulder, scoops both forearms beneath Henn’s calves, and gathers Henn’s thighs up so that the backs of his knees are locked into the crooks of McMath’s elbows. McMath yanks him in closer. Henn doesn’t shift on the cot; rather, the entire cot scrapes a couple of inches across the linoleum floor as McMath pulls Henn farther down onto his cock.

“Oh yeah, that’s better,” Henn says. “I can feel your balls against my arse.”

McMath leans back, drawing his cock smoothly out of Henn’s anus, and then kicks his hips sharply forwards to shove it in again hard.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Henn grunts. “Now I can feel that big fat cockhead fucking me.”

“Jesus, Tom,” McMath says.

He’s already flushed pink over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose; now the color spreads across his chest, too. His leans back until just the head of his cock is still inside Henn’s anus and rocks his hips minutely to tug the ridge of his glans inside the encircling ring of muscle. Henn makes a throaty little pleasure sound. McMath shoves in hard and then circles his hips, churning his cock inside Henn’s body.

“Oh fuck,” Henn says, “yeah, fuck.”

He dips his hands to his own crotch, one hand wrapping around his cock and the other scooping under his balls and lifting them up.

“Can you see?” he goads. “Can you see your cock going into my arse?”

McMath nods unsteadily, eyes widening a little as he stares down at his slick shaft filling the stretched and reddened ring of Henn’s anus.

“Come on, fuck me,” Henn sighs. “Fuck it in and out of me.”

McMath flicks the tip of his tongue over his own lips, flexes his hands on Henn’s thighs, and starts to move in steady, smooth thrusts. Henn tugs on his own cock in time with McMath’s movements.

“Fuck yeah,” Henn grinds. “Oh fuck yeah.”

“Yeah, I know,” McMath says shakily; he tosses his head sharply, throwing sweat droplets off his temples. “Fuck, that’s fucking good.”

“Yeah – yeah,” Henn says, his voice turning thinner.

“Jesus _fuck_ yeah,” McMath snarls, his fingers clenching tight on Henn’s thighs.

“I’m going to come,” Henn gasps, wrenching his head up to look wide-eyed and almost plaintively at McMath. “Billy, I’m going to fucking come now.”

“Do it man,” McMath says with a breathless smile. “Fucking do it – what do you need?”

Henn lets his head fall back and drops his hands from his cock and balls.

“Nothing just – oh God it’s right there,” he groans, both hands fisting on the bedcover beneath him, “just _fuck it out of me_.”

McMath growls, flexes his biceps to push Henn’s thighs farther back into his chest, and snaps his hips brutally.

“Oh fuck,” Henn says, his voice going thin as he arches his back. “Oh _fuck_.”

His cock jerks up from his belly; the first pale slash of semen unfurls onto the deep gold of his chest, the second unwinds onto his belly, and the third spills weakly over the shallow cup of his navel. McMath’s breath comes out as if he’s punched in the gut and his hips stutter unevenly.

“Can you feel me?” Henn goads, the words smearing into a groan. “Can you feel my arsehole coming?”

“Yes,” McMath snarls, “fuck it, yes, yes, you crazy filthy fucking - ”

Henn slaps both hands on the wall behind his head and braces himself against McMath’s increasingly disordered thrusts.

“Come on, fuck your spunk into me,” Henn says. “Fuck it up my - ”

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” McMath says as his spine flexes and his hips shudder.

“Oh yeah, I can feel that,” Henn says. “I can feel your spunk shooting up me.”

McMath shivers, his spine and hips and thighs all uncoiling. He lets Henn’s legs spill from his arms and then leans back to draw his cock slowly out of Henn’s body.

“That was fucking excellent,” Henn grins.

McMath leans in to splay one hand over the side of Henn’s face and push it gently aside.

“You porny fucking - _brat_ ,” McMath says affectionately. “Are you finished now?”

Henn circles his hips contemplatively.

“Yeah,” he says. “I think so.”

McMath shakes his head. He scoops his singlet up off the floor and swipes it over his groin. Henn sits up, wincing a little.

“Hey,” he says.

McMath looks at him, eyebrows raised.

“Thanks,” Henn smiles, leaning forwards to curl one arm around McMath’s neck.

“Any time,” McMath admits, as he turns his head and brushes his smile across Henn’s, “any fucking time at all, kid.”


End file.
